


Leave A Message

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Blaine is all sad and drinking alone and decides to call Sam, but Sam doesn’t answer and Blaine leaves a very naughty voicemail and then it’s up to you how/when/if Sam actually hears it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave A Message

_“Hey, Sam. Just wanted to see if you wanted to do something.”_

Two days after losing his phone, Sam found it and saw that he’d missed several calls from Blaine the night before. Listening to the voicemails, he grinned, though he was sorry he’d missed the calls. He’d been bored.

_“Me again. Bored and kinds bummed out, but good news, I have whiskey. Come drink with me.”_

_“Okay, I’ve started drinking. Do you ever feel lonely? I know everyone does, but like, you know, really alone?”_

Frowning, Sam decided to he’d head over to Blaine’s as his friend sounded really odd. Blaine was awesome and Sam hated hearing him so down. It just wasn’t right.

He stopped to grab coffee for them, knowing it would help.

 _“Drunk and depressed, God this is pathetic.”_ Blaine was slurring a bit by message number four. _“Drunk and depressed and horny. You probably don’t want to hear that. Probably blushing now. You’re cute when you blush.”_

Well, that was unexpected. Not entirely unwanted, but Blaine had never showed any interest in Sam other than as a friend. Of course, Sam hadn’t exactly told him such an interest would be welcome…He was a teenage boy, sucking at relationships was par for the course.

_“Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I want you to smile at me. I like your smile. And your eyes…and mouth…God, Sam, your lips are just…You’re sexy. I know I shouldn’t think about that, but I do. I should hang up now.”_

Sam’s knuckles were white as he clutched the steering wheel, feeling like he should probably not listen to any of the other messages, but he couldn’t bring himself to hang up.

 _“Oh my God, I forgot your abs! I know you’re proud of them and I really appreciate them. Like in the ‘I want to lick them’ way. Not all I want to lick, but you probably don’t want to hear about how often I’ve thought about blowing you till your eyes roll back in your head.”_ There was a hitch in Blaine’s breath there and the sound of rustling fabric, a combination of sounds any teenage boy could identify. A breathy groan sounded over the phone. _“Oh, I should hang up….”_

There was a beep as Blaine jabbed at buttons on his phone, but the line didn’t disconnect and Sam spent the next five minutes listening to the sounds of his best friend getting himself off. At this point, he knew he should have hung up the phone…but it was erotic and he was achingly hard by the time he arrived at Blaine’s house.

He had to sit in the car for a few minutes, thinking about the least sexy things possible, until the problem went away.

When he answered the door, Blaine looked like a zombie, hair a riot of curls and eyes clenched shut against the daylight. Sam stepped around him, into the empty foyer and waited for Blaine’s whisky soaked brain to catch up.

“Sam?” he mumbled. “Did we have plans? I think I got a little drunk last night.”

He looked pitifully cute and Sam teased, “Oh, you got wasted. I’m here to see if I’m the only one you drunk dialed – I lost my phone, but found it this morning—or if we have to do damage control.”

Blaine groaned and led Sam up to his room, picking up his phone from its charger and tossing it to Sam before falling face first onto the bed. Scrolling through the phone, Sam saw that he was the only person Blaine had called, so he said, “No worries, you only called me. You want this coffee or not?”

Clearly, the call of caffeine was strong and Blaine heaved himself up onto his elbows, reaching out for the cup. “You brought me coffee. Sam, I love you!”

Handing over the cup, Sam wet his lips, noticing how Blaine watched that action. “Yeah…so, you left me a couple messages last night and I have to ask you something….”

Coffee cup still raised to his lips, Blaine froze, eyes popping comically wide as he clearly remembered at least some of the previous night. “Oh, God, Sam, I’m so sorry. I just…I’m a terrible drunk and….”

“So, you wouldn’t want to go out with me if I asked?”

Again, Blaine paused, looking at him like he’d gone insane. Or maybe that’s just cuz he’s hungover and not quite following Sam’s line of thought. “Don’t make jokes, Sam.”

Maybe he has to be clearer. “I’m asking you out,” he said, as simply as he could. “I didn’t think you liked me like that, but I’m taking a chance here because your voicemails made it sound like you do. So, what do you say?”

“If you were gay, I’d definitely say yes,” Blaine replied, rubbing his head. “Attraction is kind of important when it comes to….”

“I’m bi,” Sam interrupted with a huff. “Does that work for you?”

Blaine blinked. “Oh. I didn’t know. Yes, that works…what exactly did I say last night?”

Flushing pink, Sam grinned. “Well, it wasn’t first date conversation, I’ll tell you that much!”


End file.
